Teen Titans Go! Vol. 2 Issue 007
Summary * It's the morning after the night before and the Teen Titans and Super Young Team prepare for their TV appearance... amongst other things. ** Wonder Woman (Jessica Fraser) and Lan Se get a work out with Well-Spoken Sonic Lightning Flash, who is far more long-term planning than the others and thinks he can’t be a superhero forever and wouldn’t make the cut to Big Science Action ** Kid Flash and Rush Hour suffer for eating too much food with ingredients their metabolism can't process, even at super speed, and are bed-ridden ** Snowball is also bed-ridden, partly with a hangover and partly with embarrassment over how he behaved in front of Shiny Happy Aquazon ** Aquazon and Big Atomic Lantern Boy take Wonder Woman, Lan Se, Vlad and Static out shopping in Harajuku and move amongst the cosplayers, music fans and artistes. *** Most Excellent Superbat gives Wonder Woman a clothing shop recommendation and tells her to put things on his account – unaware of the exchange rate, she goes through many more extremely girly and revealing outfit before settling on a Tuxedo Mask cosplay. ** Snowball gets a hangover McDonalds, then a surprise visit from Most Excellent Super Bat * It’s showtime and the Titans make their arrival on screen on a late night chat show - watched by Japanese audiences as well as some friendly faces back on the Justice League Satellite and Titans Tower ** Shy Crazy Lolita Canary makes good use of the green room bar beforehand, telling Vlad how hard it is for her since she can't switch her powers off and she's stuck in her shrunken, winged form in a country that values conformity. ** Doc Otaku enjoys the chance to play at being a Wrestling Heel, basking in the boos as he comes on with the Titans ** The host asks some questions about their time in Japan, their super powers, and their relationship to the favourite American superhero of Japan - The Flusher ** Jessica is asked to take part in a gameshow-like event, a Whack-A-Mole esque game with Flusher dolls popping out of glittery toilets *** Jessica's skill, Lan Se's luck control and Static's electronic manipulation sees the prize fund (for charity) get up nice and high. ** Music next on the show and HAH48, a new girl band, perform: all five members dressed in varied outfits but with pale face, red lips and green hair. ** The manager of HAH48 comes out to introduced herself.... Sexy Ruby Joker Girl, in a purple power suit and Mom haircut looking less Miley Cyrus and more Kris Jenner. * HAH48 change from bubbly manufactured J-Pop band to gun-wielding criminal gang, still synchronised dancing as Sexy Ruby Joker Girl explains she plans on turning herself into a whole criminal brand…. And that a second team is in Akihabara attacking the Super Young Team’s headquarters. ** The Super Young Team and Doc Otaku depart, leaving the Titans to protect the audience ** Static summons two duplicates of Most Excellent Superbat – pulled off his Twitterati pictures – to confuse the enemy ** Wonder Woman takes on Harley Queen, using her tazer and lasso to take her out the fight ** Vlad takes a dive at the boss but Sexy Ruby Joker Girl is not above throwing her team-mates into the line of fire to protect herself ** Snowball takes a big huff of Joker Venom and is wounded, but recovers enough to free Hyena in her tracks ** Lan Se uses water cannon to support the others and slowly HAH48 are taken down * Her colleagues defeated, Sexy Ruby Joker Girl… surprisingly surrenders, happy that even in prison her legacy is now achieved with 47 loyal little fanboys and girls committing crime in her name. * The Titans catch up with the Super Young Team, who have saved their base but didn't catch all the HAH48 members ** Most Excellent Superbat is disgusted to find that HAH48 vomited on his plane. (Aquazon and Snowball say nothing.) * The Super Young Team decide to stay in Japan for a bit and hunt down the other HAH48 members * The two teams hit the club for a post-interview and post-mission party... and Jessica finally realises how expensive her outfit is. Notes * First full appearance of HAH48. Members performing their single are: ** Grinning Python (Motif: Indian Snake Charmer) ** Harley Queen (Motif: San Franciscan Drag Queen) ** Hilarity Jane (Motif: Texan Cowgirl) ** Hyena (Motif: Kenyan Animal Print) ** Uncanny Valley Girl (Motif: Californian surfer) * Members of HAH48 who attack the Akihabara base of Super Young Team are: ** Aquahurl (Motif: Atlantean Mermaid) ** Carnevil (Motif: Brazilian Samba) ** Falling Cherry Blossom Smile''(Motif: Kyoto Geisha)'' ** H.A. Law (Motif: Los Angeles Policewoman) ** His Ho-Ho-Holiness '(Motif: Vatican City Pope)'' * It really is a thing that Japanese people have an enzyme that lets them digest seaweed and thus process sushi better. Link